Moce Żywiołów
Żywioły (ang. Elements) to podstawowe siły w świecie Bionicle. Bardzo dużo istot, a na pewno wszyscy Toa, posiadają moce żywiołów. * Toa są najbardziej znanymi posiadaczami mocy elementarnych. Prawdopodobnie istnieli Toa wszystkich żywiołów, jakie istnieją (choć moc Cienia jest poddawana w wątpliwość), jakkolwiek najbardziej rozpowszechnieni byli Toa o Podstawowych Mocach. * Bohroki posiadały takie same moce, co Toa Mata, z wyjątkiem Lehvaków, które zamiast mocy Powietrza posiadały moc Kwasu. Potrafią miotać strumienie energii z tarcz na swoich dłoniach (poza Nuhvokami i Pahrakami, których strumienie energii powodują powstanie ich elementu, np. pokrycie skałami). Bahrag posiadają moce wszystkich Bohrok oprócz Bohrok-Kal. * Makuta może kontrolować niektóre żywioły, gdyż kontroluje on moce wszystkich Rahkshi.Ale ich głównym żywiołem jest cień. * Skakdi mogą używać mocy elementarnych, ale tylko w kooperacji z innym Skakdi, dlatego zwykle poruszają się w parach. Ich użycie powoduje powstanie istoty z tych elementów (np. Avak i Hakann stworzyli kreaturę z ognia i kamienia by przekonać Matoran że są Toa). * Glatorianie - niektóre bronie Glatorian zostały naładowane mocami żywiołów przez Mata Nui'ego. * Władcy Żywiołów - poziom mocy ich Żywiołów jest wyższy od mocy żywiołu każdego Toa Żywioły To najbardziej znane moce w świecie Bionicle i być może najprostsze w użyciu. Ziemia, Woda, Kamień, Powietrze, Lód i Ogień są najbardziej znanymi z nich, lecz nie są szczególnymi żywiołami. Sześć podstawowych żywiołów * Ziemia jest mocą pozwalającą panować nad ziemią i niektórymi pierwiastkami, jak kryształy, minerały i tym podobne (nie działa na metale, nie wyłączając rud, cieczy i gazów). Posiadacze tego żywiołu kontrolując ziemię mogą stworzyć trzęsienie ziemi, tunele, krystaliczne struktury i wywoływać wodospady poprzez przyśpieszenie procesu erozji; ich siła nie działa na skały i piasek. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Ziemi: Każdy Toa Ziemi, Reidak, Nuhvoki, Bahrag, Akamai, Prototype. * Woda; w świecie Bionicle istnieją dwie "odmiany wody": zwykłe H2O i płynne protodermis. Moc wody pozwala je kontrolować w takim samym stopniu (ale tylko zwykłego protodermis płynnego - np. Energetycznego lub Krystalicznego już nie). Posiadacze tego żywiołu potrafią tworzyć fale przypływu, strumienie wody i gejzery, mogą też całkiem wysuszyć otoczenie poprzez absorpcję wody z powietrza i otoczenia. Moc Wody nie działa na lód. ** Istoty posiadające moc wody są z reguły płci żeńskiej, ale są też wyjątki (np. rasa Skakdi). ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Wody: Każda Toa Wody, Vezok, Gahlok, Bahrag, Wairuha, Kraata-Kal,Władca Żywiołu Wody. * Powietrze to moc kontrolowania zjawisk atmosferycznych i samego powietrza (mieszaniny chemicznej tlenu i azotu). Posiadacze żywiołu Powietrza potrafią wytworzyć huragany, cyklony, trąby powietrzne, sztormy, mogą manipulować wiatrem zgodnie z życzeniem, mogą sprowadzić deszcz lub suszę, mogą też stworzyć próżnie poprzez wyssanie powietrza z określonego terenu. ** Nie wszyscy posiadacze żywiołu powietrza potrafią latać - zwykle tylko szybują na prądach powietrznych lub używają swojej broni. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Powietrza: Każdy Toa Powietrza, Zaktan, czarno-biały Rahkshi (w formie cyklonów), Makuta (tylko w formie cyklonów), Nidhiki, Wairuha, Takutanuva (tylko w formie cyklonów), Spinner(dawniej). * Kamień: moc kontrolowania tego, czego nie może kontrolować Ziemia: skał, głazów i kamieni. Posiadacze żywiołu Kamienia mogą kontrolować wyżej wymienione czynniki: zmieniać kształt skał na własne życzenie, tworzyć ściany skalne, klify, i wyczuwać słabe punkty w skałach. Moc Kamienia nie pozwala kontrolować ziemi, gleby, piasku i kryształów. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Kamienia: Każdy Toa Kamienia, Avak, Pahrak, Bahrag, Akamai. * Lód to siła pozwalająca panować nad wodą w stałym stanie skupienia, czyli lodem. Postacie posiadające tę moc mogą kontrolować krystaliczną strukturę lodu i formować go wedle życzenia, tworzyć kolce i klatki lodowe, zamrażać wodę i inne rzeczy, a nawet tworzyć burze śnieżne, obniżając temperaturę powietrza. ** Fani spekulują, czy istota o sile Lodu mogłaby spalić okolicę poprzez wyssanie całego chłodu z okolicy. Wydaje się to jednak mało prawdopodobne, bo ciepło to po prostu energia - musiałby nadać otoczeniu energię. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Lodu: Każdy Toa Lodu, Thok, Kohrak, Bahrag, Wairuha,Władca Żywiołu Lodu. * Ogień jest mocą pozwalającą kontrolować temperaturę i płomienie: posiadacz może stworzyć ogniste kule, rozgrzać powietrze tak, by powstały prądy spowalniające upadek, topić skały i tworzyć lawę, a nawet wyssać całe ciepło z otoczenia w swoje ciało, zamrażając cel. ** Choć Ogień jest formą Energii, istota o mocy Ognia kontroluje tylko ten konkretny typ energii - ciepło i ogień. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Ognia: Każdy Toa Ognia, Akamai, Hakann, Tahnok, Bahrag, Kraata-Kal, Prototype, Władca Żywiołu Ognia. ** Wyżej wymienione moce mogą zostać połączone, aby stworzyć lub zniszczyć Żywiołowe Protodermis. Inne żywioły * Grawitacja to siła, pozwalająca kontrolować moc przyciągania przedmiotów przez inne przedmioty. W przypadku planet, ich siła jest na tyle duża że przezwycięża siłę przyciągania innych przedmiotów. Osoba posiadająca moc grawitacji może zwiększyć (przeciwnik zapada się pod ziemię) lub zmniejszyć (odlatuje) siłę przyciągania grawitacyjnego planety; może też zwiększyć przyciąganie między dwoma przedmiotami, łącząc je. Użytkownik może stworzyć podmuchy grawitacyjne lub zabójczy Nova Blast. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Grawitacji: Nuhvok Kal, niebiesko-srebrny Rahkshi, Makuta, Toa Grawitacji (zabity przez Lariskę), Takutanuva, Hewkii Mahri (lub każdy inny posiadacz Maski Grawitacji) * Magnetyzm to moc kontrolowania pola magnetycznego w każdej postaci. Pozwala on tworzyć pola magnetyczne wokół pewnego terenu (np. jako pole ochronne przeciw maszynom), miotać strumienie magnetyzmu (sprawiające, że cel zmienia się w magnes) czy uwalniać potężne podmuchy magnetyczne, zwane Nova Blast. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Magnetyzmu: Gahlok-Kal, czarno-złoty Rahkshi, Makuta, Toa Jovan, Takutanuva. * Dźwięk to siła pozwalająca kontrolować dźwięki i wibracje. Używając ich, można wytworzyć ultra- i infradźwięki, mogące kruszyć nawet ziemię, dźwiękowe fale uderzeniowe czy potężny Nova Blast. Moc Dźwięku jest tak silna, ze może być niebezpieczna nawet dla posiadacza. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Dźwięku: Kohrak Kal, Makuta, zielono-żółty Rahkshi, szaro-czarny Rahkshi (tylko w formie ciszy), Toa Dźwięku (zabity przez Piraka), Krakua, Takutanuva. * Rośliny, inaczej Zieleń, to moc pozwalająca kontrolować tkankę roślinną, co daje kontrolę nad roślinnością każdego typu, od traw po drzewa. Znany nam Toa Roślinności był mężczyzną, ale GregF uważa, że Toa tego żywiołu mógłby być równie dobrze kobietą. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Roślin: Toa Zieleni, Makuta, zielono-brązowy Rahkshi, Takutanuva, Władca zywiołu roślinności * Cień - istoty posiadające moc Cienia umieją tworzyć podmuchy mrocznej energii, wytwarzać ciemność, by móc się ukryć w niej, lub wyssać całą siłę mroku z określonego terenu. Prawdopodobnie istoty mocy Cienia zawsze są złe, jakkolwiek hipotezę postawiono, bo jeszcze nie spotkano się z dobrą istotą o mocy mroku. W kontakcie ze Światłem Cień ulega kompletnej anihilacji (energie nakładają się na siebie i przestają istnieć). Poza tym, Cień może wywoływać najgorsze uczucia w ofierze: nienawiść, gniew, smutek, rozpacz, desperacja, żądza zemsty, strach. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Cienia: Makuta, czarno-czerwony Rahkshi (tylko w formie ciemności), Takutanuva, Kraata-Kal, Roodaka (potrafi miotać mroczną energię z czubków palców i swojej różdżki, lecz jej moc nie jest mocą Żywiołu), Matoranie Cienia, Takanuva ( po przemianie spowodowanej przez Robactwo Cienia), każdy posiadacz Kanohi Kraahkan,skralle. *** Jak mówi GregF, Cień nie zawsze był zły, gdyż Bractwo Makuty (w którym wszyscy mają tę moc) kiedyś było dobre. Porównał sytuację do historii swastyki - zanim została zaadoptowana do swych potrzeb przez nazistów, była m.in. symbolem szczęścia w buddyzmie. * Światło - ta siła pozwala kontrolować światło i używać je do własnych celów; miotać strumienie światła, chronić użytkownika dzięki jasnej aurze, absorbować światło z określonego terenu. Światło zazwyczaj jest przypisane dobrym istotom (Umbra jest neutralny). Światło wywołuje w przeciwniku odwrotne uczucia niż Cień: przyjaźń, spokój, radość, zaufanie. Matoranie tego żywiołu mogą być obu płci. ** Znani posiadacze żywioły Światła: Takanuva, Umbra, Takutanuva, Av-Matoranie. * Żelazo - ta siła potrafi kontrolować KAŻDY metal. Dzięki temu użytkownik może przejąc kontrolę na przeciwnikiem o ile ten posiada zbroję czy broń. Jak dotąd jedyny znany nam posiadacz tego elementu to Toa z Drużyny Lesovikka. Fani spierają się, czy Żelazo można nazwać żywiołem, a nie mocą. Ale w chińskiej kulturze Żelazo to jeden z żywiołów. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Żelaza: Toa z drużyny Lesovikka, Makuta * Plazma to moc pozwalająca kontrolować plazmę - super gorącą materię, zwaną czwartym stanem skupienia. Prawdziwa plazma w naszym świecie powstaje w reaktorach termojądrowych i jej temperatura wynosi 300 mln stopni Celsjusza. Plazma wytwarzana w świecie Bionicle jest raczej umiejętnością rozgrzewania powietrza do takiej temperatury, że zmienia swój stan na półciekły; może też służyć do rozgrzewania przedmiotów aż do zapłonu lub stopienia. Plazmę można wyzwalać w podmuchach, tworząc promienie cieplne lub niszczycielski Nova Blast. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Plazmy: Pahrak-Kal Makuta, jasnobrązowo-czerwony Rahkshi, Toa Plazmy (zabity przez Zaktana), Takutanuva. * Elektryczność - Pozwala na pełną kontrolę i władanie piorunami i wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Posiadacz mocy Elektryczności, może w dowolnej chwili rozpętać burzę z piorunami, a dobrze wyszkolony jest wstanie nawet absorbować elektryczność z otoczenia. Dawniej żywioł Elektryczności, był nazywany mocą Błyskawic. Greg F. potwierdził że tak jak Toa Wody, Toa Elektryczności mogą byt tylko kobiety. Żywioł ten jest rzadko spotykany. ** Znani posiadacze żywiołu Błyskawic: Toa Nikila z drużyny Lesovikka, Makuta, Tahnok-Kal, Inika, niebiesko-biały Rahkshi, srebrny Rahkshi (tylko w formie błyskawicy łańcuchowej), Takutanuva *[[Umysł |'Umysł ']]- daje zdolności kontrolowania wszystkiego, co jest związane z umysłem. Użytkownicy mogą tworzyć realistyczne złudzenia i maskować się przed innymi. Potrafią również korzystać z telekinezy oraz telepatii. Żywioł Umysłu pozwala także na wywoływanie różnych emocji i manipulowanie innymi. Legendarne Żywioły Legendarne Żywioły to dwie najpotężniejsze moce w świecie Bionicle. Są tak potężne, że niewłaściwe użycie może doprowadzić do ogromnych zniszczeń. Dwa Wielkie Żywioły to: * Czas - moc pozwalająca kontrolować naturalny strumień czasu, co może spowalniać czas lub go przyśpieszać, lecz nie umożliwia podróży w czasie. Z elementem Czasu trzeba obchodzić się ostrożnie, w przeciwnym wypadku może dojść do nieodwracalnego uszkodzenia lub nawet całkowitego zniszczenia strumienia czasu. ** Prawdopodobnie nie ma istoty, potrafiącej kontrolować sam Czas, jednak Voporak jest bliski tej sile. Jego dotyk postarza lub odmładza, jest też ekstremalnie wyczulony na zakłócenia pola czasowego, co sprawia, że jest wykorzystywany jako wykrywacz Maski Czasu. Maska Czasu nazywa się Vahi i jest jedynym znanym narzędziem kontrolującym czas. * Życie - być może najsilniejszy element w świecie Bionicle i jednocześnie najrzadziej spotykany. Nie ma istoty o mocy Życia, jest ona zamknięta w Kanohi Ignika; jakkolwiek wydaje się, ze Takutanuva potrafi wykorzystać tę moc, co uczynił, by ożywić Jallera. Moc Życia pozwala leczyć rany, odbierać życie i dawać je umarłym (jednak Ignika jest na tym samym poziomie mocy co Vahi, więc może tylko odebrać życie lub uratować je tylko komuś umierającemu, na kogoś w pełni zdrowia lub już umarłego nie zadziała). Moce Tak jakby mniejsze żywioły * Próżnia pozwala zasysać całe powietrze w okolicy i uwalniać je w potężnych podmuchach. Może też służyć do duszenia przeciwników, zabierając im tlen. Próżnię można wyładować w postaci Nova Blastu. **Greg F. napisał że Próżnia nie jest żywiołem, gdyż wyszkolony Toa Powietrza mógłby jej spokojnie używać. ** Znani posiadacze mocy Próżni: Lehvak Kal, Makuta, pomarańczowo-czarny Rahkshi, każdy dobrze wyszkolony Toa Powietrza, Takutanuva. * Kwas, określany czasem jako Bagno pozwala wytworzyć strumienie kwaśnych cieczy, zdolnych roztapiać różne materiały i wywoływać oparzenia. U Lehvaków był on wstawiony w miejsce Powietrza. ** Znani posiadacze mocy Kwasu: Bahrag, Fenrakk (w formie kwaśnej śliny), Lehvaki. * Sen,to moc która potrafi kontrolować sen i która może uśpić przeciwnika. ** Znani posiadacze mocy Snu: Bordowy Rahkshi, Makuta. * Strach - to moc dzięki , której użytkownik może wessać uczucie strachu do kogoś, nawet Toa. Spowoduje to, że ofiara albo ucieknie w popłochu, albo zesztywnieje na miejscu i w żaden sposób się nie ruszy, ponieważ będzie zbyt wystraszona, by się ruszyć lub uciec. ** Znani posiadacze mocy Strachu: Czerwony Rahkshi, Makuta * Teleportacja - to moc, dzięki której można znikać i ułamek sekundy potem pojawiać się w innym miejscu. zazwyczaj aby się teleportować trzeba przejść przez Strefę Cieni. ** Znani posiadacze mocy Teleportacji: Zielono- Niebieski Rahkshi, Makuta, Tridax, Antroz, Iruini (Nie teleportuje się przez Strefę Cienia), Shadow Stealer, Botar (nie wiadomo czy teleportuje się przez Strefę Cienia), Kanohi Olmak, Kahgarak Za kulisami Slizersi, będący swoistymi "przodkami" Bionicle posiadali - oprócz wymienionych wyżej żywiołów, czyli ognia, lodu, wody, powietrza, ziemi, światła, cienia i życia - jeszcze inne moce: * Miasto to siła pozwalająca kontrolować zanieczyszczenia i pierwiastki chemiczne. City używali tego by sprowadzać zabójcze gazy i deszcze na wrogów. * Iskra - to siła pozwalająca panować nad każdą energią, także życiową. Użytkownik (Spark Slizer) może wyssać energię życiową z celu i zmienić ją we włócznie energetyczne. * Płomień - ograniczona siła ognia. Kategoria:Żywioły Kategoria:trucizna